Porque Você Foi o Deus do Novo Mundo
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Destino ? Sorte ? Acaso ? Ou, mais precisamente, carma. Em suas mãos agora encontrava-se um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado pela metade, com uma ínfima e quase imperceptível gota de sangue, e, escrito nele, um nome e uma hora que vingariam a morte de Raito. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** A maioria dos grandes personagens da História torna-se reconhecida, admirada e até idolatrada depois da sua morte; Kira não é exceção.

Uma pequena fic de dois capítulos (o primeiro postado às 12:01 A.M., e o outro, às 11:59 de 28 de fevereiro) dedicada a Raito - _Amor, feliz aniversário_. Relatando brevemente o que aconteceu depois da sua morte, e, é claro, a vanglória que o acompanha e que ele merecia. Tentei ser o mais fiel possível ao anime (inclui conversas reais, tempo real, personagens reais e personagens não OoC. Ou, pelo menos, não todos eles).

 **Spoiler:** Se você ama Near, não leia; se odeia Misa, não leia; se ama Raito, leia.

 **Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence, e sim aos seus autores.

Agora, sim, uma vez que o título diz a pura verdade.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Porque Sí Fuiste el Dios del Nuevo Mundo", de Himiko Hayashi. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **PORQUE VOCÊ FOI O DEUS DO NOVO MUNDO**

28 de fevereiro. Ela estava contemplando a forte chuva cair; através das grandes janelas da casa da família Yagami podiam ser vistas as imensas nuvens cinzentas, quase negras, que ofuscavam completamente o Sol. Definitivamente o cenário era o melhor, e ela não poderia esperar um dia mais lindo como o que contemplava agora, o dia era idêntico ao estado do seu coração. Uma lágrima negra escorregou pelo seu rosto enquanto lembrava-se do fatídico dia que acontecera há exatamente um mês, o dia em que se despedira do seu amado para sempre; ou pelo menos, até que a morte os unisse novamente.

* * *

Naquela manhã de 28 de janeiro, naquele quarto de hotel onde tinham deixado a ela e a Mogi, depois de terem sido levados "à força" (pelo menos para ela); Misa sentia-se estranha, uma profunda indisposição tomava conta dela à medida que percebia a tensão do ambiente, sabendo que algo havia acontecido no grupo da Força Tarefa Japonesa, já que, pelas poucas palavras que Mogi trocara com Aizawa pelo telefone, algo não ia bem; suas suspeitas se confirmaram ao escutar que Mogo iria falar com um tal de Near, para falar que estava contra Raito. No entanto, ela limitou-se a se calar e escutar em segredo à nova conversa por telefone que Mogi estava tendo com Near, fingir estar adormecida era fácil, e sobretudo quando se era atriz...

A conversa não lhe agradou de modo algum, Mogi falava sobre encarar Raito no Píer Daikoku, no Armazém Caixa Amarela, à 1 da manhã, eles acreditavam que Raito era Kira. Depois daquela conversa percebeu que Mogi carregava-a e levava-a cuidadosamente até entrar em um carro; Misa decidiu manter a farsa, achou conveniente estar ausente enquanto ele a levava, afinal tinha certeza de que ele não lhe faria nada; porém, agora desconfiava dele.

\- Tudo está pronto, vamos. Deixaremos a senhorita Amane no Hotel Teito, depois nos dirigiremos até o nosso destino.

\- É claro - disse Mogi à integrante da SPK, Halle Bullock, que partiu com o veículo negro e começou a dirigir. Passaram alguns minutos sem dizer nada, a tempestade fazia com que fosse impossível falar, e, além do mais, pela situação em que se encontravam, não era preciso que ninguém pronunciasse qualquer palavra, pois cada um deles estava submerso em seus pensamentos. As últimas palavras que Near dissera a Halle sobre desmascarar Kira reverberavam na sua cabeça, cada vez com mais força, cada vez mais claras, cada vez mais atordoantes. Todo aquele tempo, e finalmente iria acabar, tudo já estava acertado; o plano era à prova de falhas, era simplesmente perfeito, e Mello não estava ali para desfrutar. Halle, apesar de estar dirigindo, fechou os olhos por um instante, mas as palavras de Mogi interromperam-lhe visão do olhar profundo de Mello em sua mente...

Mogi tentava refletir a respeito do que aconteceria se Raito realmente fosse Kira, e, se fosse o caso, como Near tinha descoberto, se nem sequer o tinha visto; além do mais, Souichiro Yagami tinha assegurado que Raito não era Kira, isso sem mencionar que o Death Note já estava sob custódia, assim como Raito Yagami.

\- Near, você descobriu ? - deixou escapar um sussurro que foi perfeitamente escutado por Halle.

\- Claro que não ! Sem Mello, Near não teria descoberto.

\- Mello ?

\- O sucessor de L, o verdadeiro sucessor de L - Halle apertou o volante com mais força e franziu o cenho.

\- Não foi quem seqüestrou Takada ? - perguntou, enquanto lembrava-se das notícias a respeito daquele acontecimento.

\- É quem morreu para descobrir os dois Death Note ! - ela pronunciou cada palavra com ênfase, porém, mais do que para Mogi, aquelas palavras ela dizia a si mesma; de certa forma, a ex-agente do FBI tinha ressentimento por Near, embora fizesse parte da investigação dele. Halle tinha certeza de que seria Mello quem resolveria o caso, dar o crédito a Mello era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar as suas emoções enquanto tirava Mello dos seus pensamentos. A chuva continuou a cair e ambos ficaram caldos durante a viagem para deixarem, no local assinalado por Near, a loira, que conseguiu escutar as poucas palavras que eles trocaram.

Por sua vez, Misa tinha fingido estar adormecida durante todo o trajeto. Mas, enquanto o carro ia avançando, a conversa de Mogi com Near veio-lhe à cabeça, algo tinha deixado-a intrigada... por acaso Raito era Kira ? Não, aquilo seria definitivamente impossível, caso contrário, ele teria contado a ela... ou talvez não. Na verdade, Raito nunca lhe contava nada, quando muito lhe falava sobre o Death Note e do quão ocupado sempre estava à procura de Kira. Claro, ele também lhe contou sobre Takada e a "farsa" que tinha com ela para encarar Kira. Por qualquer ângulo, percebia-se que era ilógico que ele fosse Kira. Se bem que, para falar a verdade, ela percebera que Raito jamais odiara Kira, ou melhor, sempre que havia uma oportunidade, ele elogiava a astúcia com a qual Kira planejava os seus ataques. "Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira", Misa repetia-se mentalmente, tentando encaixar a figura daquele que um dia fora o seu herói e de quem agora ela amava em uma mesma pessoa. Não conseguiu; no entanto, havia algo que não a convencia, talvez fossem os enjôos que vinha tendo constantemente, ou o fato de sentir-se tensa por dirigir-se a um lugar desconhecido, ou talvez a possibilidade de que a verdadeira justiça neste mundo pudesse ser realmente Raito. Sentia-se como se o seu inconsciente quisesse sair e dizer-lhe que Kira era o seu amado Raito Yagami. Ela decidiu parar de pensar nisso e escutar Mogi e Halle falarem; gravou mentalmente as poucas palavras que eles trocaram, mas que, por se tratar do famoso Near e do Death Note, enfatizou-as literalmente em seus pensamentos.

O carro parou de repente, tiraram-na com a mesma cautela e carregaram-na. Misa deixou-se levar até sentir que Mogi a tinha deixado sozinha em um sofá. Abriu os olhos cuidadosamente, e pôde ver Mogi saindo do quarto; ela levantou-se imediatamente para dar um telefonema para Raito; agora tinha valiosíssimas informações que poderiam ser úteis ao seu querido namorado. Ela pegou o seu celular e discou o número; no entanto, Raito telefonou para ela primeiro.

\- Misa, você está bem ? - escutar a voz de Raito deixou-a bastante aliviada. Após três dias sem vê-lo e sem saber nada dele, ela realmente precisava não apenas escutar a sua voz como também falar com ele. No entanto, antes de fazê-lo, queria comprovar algo...

\- Você está com os membros da equipe, não é ?

\- Misa, eu estou confirmando a veracidade sobre Near ao deixar você a salvo, tudo bem ?

\- Errrr, sim; não sei o que aconteceu, mas acho que estão se desculpando por me prenderem. Me hospedaram na cobertura do Hotel Teinto, você acredita ? Uh, disso sim, eu gosto ! - Misa não pôde fazer outra coisa senão fingir, se Raito estava verificando informações sobre Near, significava que aquele não era o momento oportuno para falar-lhe sobre a informação que tinha escutado, já que os telefonemas dentro do quartel-general eram sempre interceptados.

\- Excelente. Escute, Misa, fique aí por algumas horas até eu lhe telefonar...

\- Está bem - ela desligou imediatamente e deixou-se cair no sofá... se Raito não lhe telefonasse antes de 1 da manhã, ela teria que telefonar-lhe.

As horas seguiam intermináveis e o dia negro não melhorava a situação... às 12:30, ela não resistiu mais; a conversa que escutara entre Mogi e Halle era impossível de se decifrar e de entender, pelo menos para ela, que não estava ciente da situação. Telefonou para Raito, mas, para variar, ele não respondeu. Mas Misa não estava com disposição para joguinhos agora, ou ela lhe telefonava de novo, ou sabia que se arrependeria. Ela continuou discando o número desesperadamente, até que escutou uma voz do outro lado.

\- Misa, o que você quer ? Eu não tenho tempo para falar com você, agora não - disse Raito, que estava a caminho do píer; no entanto, Aizawa incitou-o a falar com ela, afinal de contas, toda a suspeita de Misa que era relativa ao caso Kira tinha sido dissipada. Mas ele não estava com em condições de escutá-la, uma vez que seu plano de se tornar o Deus do Novo Mundo estava pela metade.

\- Raito, não desligue ! - mais de uma vez ele tinha feito a mesma coisa, ele dispensava-a e desligava, agora não podia fazer aquilo - Raito, Mogi e Aizawa acham que você é Kira ! - ela gritava ao invés de falar, não queria que Raito perdesse uma só palavra do que ela lhe dizia.

\- Disso eu já sei, adeus, Misa.

\- Não, não, não, não, espere ! Tem mais - Misa sentia que as suas palavras não o alcançavam, a qualquer momento Raito desligaria, e ela precisava dizer-lhe algumas coisas muito importantes.

\- O quê ? - ele respirou calmamente, a insistência de Misa o aborrecia, e ainda mais quando estava a caminho de encontrar-se com Near; e não era preciso dizer que a chuva incessante ofuscava muito a comunicação.

\- Um tal de Mello descobriu dois Death Note ! - Misa gritou tão alto que Raito teve que tirar o celular do seu ouvido para não escutar a voz estridente dela ressoando na sua cabeça. Na verdade, ela não tinha idéia do que estava dizendo, mas, a julgar pela voz séria, segura e decidida da mulher que dirigia, Misa soube que tinha que dar essa informação a Raito.

\- Misa, me fale quando você se acalmar, eu lhe telefono depois - outra vez ela sentia o seu frágil coração fraquejar. Raito às vezes podia ser frio e cruel com ela; ela optou, então, por dizer-lhe algo realmente importante... algo que ele não esperava, talvez não fosse o momento mais adequado, mas ela queria que ele soubesse a verdade.

\- Não desligue ! Não ! Só mais uma coisa - a voz de Misa ficou embargada, o que ele percebeu de imediato; após tantos anos estando com ela, a jovem nunca tinha chorado, pelo menos não que ele tivesse visto. Por isso não entendia a razão pela qual ela o estava fazendo agora, pelo telefone; apesar do stress que o atormentava por causa do seu iminente encontro, decidiu moderar a voz e ser gentil com a jovem que, pelo som que escutou, parecia tentar conter as lágrimas.

\- Diga, amor, eu estou lhe escutando - ele escutou os suspiros de Misa pararem.

\- Eu... estou... - Misa respirou fundo - Eu... estou... certa de que você é Kira - um segundo, dois, três, silêncio do outro lado da linha. Os olhos de Raito estavam completamente assombrados, e suas feições tentavam aparentar tranqüilidade, mas isso era praticamente impossível; no entanto, ninguém da equipe percebeu.

\- E é por isso... que eu te amo mais, Raito - talvez não fosse o que ela quisesse dizer em primeiro lugar, mas já se passara tempo suficiente para que tanto ele quanto ela esclarecessem as suas dúvidas e deixassem os segredos para trás. Misa desligou o telefone, ela não queria escutar, de modo algum, Raito dizer-lhe que ele não era Kira, e, é claro, ela não tinha a base necessária para sustentar o que afirmou, embora se pudesse chamar a intuição de base, então o contexto seria diferente. Ela sentiu um alívio em seu coração e deixou-se desabar sobre a poltrona que estava atrás dela, e, olhando para o teto, teve a ligeira sensação de sentir-se completa ao confessar a Raito o que pensava e o que sentia, embora não fosse toda a verdade; era um bom começo. Por sua vez, Raito ainda estava atônito: como Misa sabia ? Ele ordenara a ela para que se livrasse do Death Note, e, com ele, todas as suas lembranças. "Provavelmente ela ficou com uma folha", ele imediatamente pensou. Ele sorriu levemente, havia subestimado Misa. Mas agora não importava muito se ela sabia ou não, logo ele se tornaria o Deus do Novo Mundo, e não haveria nenhuma pessoa na Terra que não ficassem conhecendo a sua identidade. Infelizmente a felicidade dura muito pouco...

* * *

Destino ? Sorte ? Acaso ? Ou talvez nenhum deles, apenas o divino carma. Em suas mãos agora encontrava-se um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado pela metade, com uma ínfima e quase imperceptível gota de sangue, e, escrito nele, um nome e uma hora dos quais certamente se lembraria pelo resto da sua vida, um nome e uma hora que vingariam a morte de Raito. Enquanto o padre professava a homilia pela morte de Kira, a passagem certa para a sua excomunhão, Misa olhou fixamente para Ryuk e assentiu com a cabeça, o sinal estava dado, e Ryuk sabia o que fazer... espremeu aquela folhinha em sua mão, tentando não rasgá-la, e em meio a tanta amargura do seu coração, brilhou um pequeno sorriso maquiavélico enquanto ela lembrava-se dos eventos acontecidos exatamente ontem, após à morte de Raito; lembrava-se do místico e maravilhoso instante em que aquele fragmento do Death Note tinha chegado às suas mãos...

* * *

 **N/T:** A seguir, o Capítulo 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Destino ? Sorte ? Acaso ? Ou talvez nenhum deles, apenas o divino carma. Em suas mãos agora encontrava-se um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado pela metade, com uma ínfima e quase imperceptível gota de sangue, e, escrito nele, um nome e uma hora dos quais certamente se lembraria pelo resto da sua vida, um nome e uma hora que vingariam a morte de Raito. Enquanto o padre professava a homilia pela morte de Kira, a passagem certa para a sua excomunhão, Misa olhou fixamente para Ryuk e assentiu com a cabeça, o sinal estava dado, e Ryuk sabia o que fazer... espremeu aquela folhinha em sua mão, tentando não rasgá-la, e, em meio a tanta amargura do seu coração, brilhou um pequeno sorriso maquiavélico enquanto ela lembrava-se dos eventos acontecidos exatamente ontem, após à morte de Raito; lembrava-se do místico e maravilhoso instante em que aquele fragmento do Death Note tinha chegado às suas mãos...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Ela não quis ver Raito, que era levado em seu respectivo caixão até o salão do velório, que estava do outro lado da cidade; apenas estendeu os braços para receber a caixa na qual estava a roupa ensangüentada dele. A enfermeira que estava atendendo no hospital viu aquela loira de olhos castanhos chorosos e grandes olheiras; ela tinha os mesmos olhos lacrimosos e enormes olheiras. Ambas estavam igualmente tristes._

 _\- Senhorita Amane..._

 _\- Chame-me de senhora Yagami, por favor - solicitou Misa, tentando conter o pranto, que não a ajudava em nada, combinado com a fadiga que tinha sentido nos últimos dias._

 _\- Eu e algumas amigas do hospital admirávamos Kira, e lamentamos muito a sua perda - ela quis falar, mas a enfermeira começou a derramar grossas lágrimas de choro, enquanto Misa ficava impressionada, não pelo fato de que ela chorasse por ele, mas sim pela rapidez da difusão da notícia. Poucas horas após à morte de Raito, a SPK anunciou, através do governo norte-americano, que Kira tinha sido descoberto, a identificação de Raito Yagami e a sua recente morte. Essa notícia caiu como uma bomba nos meios de comunicação, aconteceu na segunda-feira, 28 de fevereiro, às cinco da tarde; e agora, três horas depois, mais de metade do mundo falava sobre o acontecimento._

 _\- Obrigada - foi só o que Misa conseguiu esboçar, com os seus olhos tristes, olhando para o chão. À medida que avançava até a saída, suas mãos começaram a esfriar rapidamente eseus braços começaram a tremer, desequilibrando a caixa com os pertences de Raito; as batidas do seu coração começaram a ficar cada vez mais fortes, fazendo com que essas batidas fossem a única coisa que ela escutava, os seus passos eram imprecisos e sua mente começou a sofrer uma terrível dor de cabeça. Não podia suportar, na sua mente, o pensamento de que aquele era o fim, seu amado Raito, seu amado Kira, tinha partido para sempre e agora a sua vida tinha se tornado absolutamente sem sentido. Uma terrível náusea invadiu-lhe o estômago, e com a pouca força que tinha, andou rapidamente até o banheiro. Mal entrou no banheiro vazio, não segurou a caixa nas mãos por muito tempo, jogou-a enquanto esvaziava o estômago. Os péssimos sentimentos e o mal-estar a sufocavam-na completamente, mas matava-a mais ainda a culpa por não ter confessado tantas coisas a ele. "Se eu pelo menos tivesse dito a ele que o amava, uma última vez...". Ela voltou a sentir aquele nó na garganta, que não a abandonava desde que ficara sabendo da morte de Raito, há algumas horas; era a cena mais triste e patética que alguém pudesse ver, ou melhor, que alguém via: uma jovem loira desalinhada e abatida chorando aos borbotões, quase desmaiada no chão do banheiro de um hospital. Porém, naquele silêncio absoluto, onde eram escutados apenas os seus gemidos, ela sentiu que alguém a observava; levantou-se com dificuldade, agarrando-se à porta. Andou com os saltos altos até a pia, quando escutou algo se rachando; acidentalmente, tinha quebrado o relógio de Raito, uma das muitas coisas que tinham ficado espalhadas pelo chão, quando ela deixara cair a caixa das suas mãos. Olhou para aquela peça quebrada e abaixou-se para apanhá-la. Quando as pontas dos seus dedos tocaram aquele relógio quebrado, um flashback atingiu a sua cabeça instantaneamente, ela arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que, pela sua mente, começaram a aparecer uma lembrança após a outra sobre o Death Note. Uma mistura de medo e satisfação invadiu-lhe a mente, a primeira aparição na sua mente foi a de Rem, depois a prisão por L, depois, quando ela recuperou novamente o seu Death Note, e depois, sucessivamente, começaram a aparecer as noites sem dormir, nas quais matava, em nome de Raito, a todas as pessoas que ele lhe ordenara. Outros acontecimentos completaram aquelas lembranças incompletas e inconclusivas que encaixavam como peças de quebra-cabeças na sua mente, e foi assim que ela se lembrou do grande Kira, o seu adorado Raito Yagami, como o verdadeiro Deus do Novo Mundo. Tudo começou a fazer sentido, agora ela não se arrependia nem um pouco das últimas palavras que tinha dito a Raito, agora ela sabia a verdade. Tantas lembranças que vinham-lhe à mente foram completamente ofuscadas ao perceber uma sombra de mais de dois metros que levantava-se sobre ela e cobria parte do chão do banheiro. Virou-se para trás para ver a grande figura do Shinigami._

 _\- Bem, acho que agora você consegue me ver - enquanto sua mente se recuperava, ela demorou três segundos para levantar-se do lugar em que estava, e, por reflexo, abraçar Ryuk, que ficou estático e surpreso, tentado a desaparecer, mas aquela loira que chorava, agora agarrando-se a ele, parecia tão destroçada que o Shinigami optou por ficar imóvel._

 _\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - Misa separou-se de Ryuk, enquanto sua mente terminava de compreender tudo o que ela tinha começado a se lembrar._

 _\- Acho que eu queria ver o fim de Raito, e, de passagem, saber se você estava bem - Misa sorriu levemente para Ryuk, depois de vários anos, e embora o Shinigami o escondesse, tinha criado afeição por aquela jovem, que parecia ser a única que não o tratava como conexão com o Death Note, mas sim como um amigo._

 _\- Agora, um pouco melhor - disse ela, enquanto voltava a se agachar e apanhar, entre os escombros do relógio, um pedaço de papel com linhas, reconhecendo-o imediatamente, olhou-o com cautela... - Ele não devia ter morrido assim... - foi o pouco que ela conseguiu esboçar, enquanto o nó na sua garganta voltava a se formar._

 _\- Você tem razão; eu nunca vi ninguém usar o Death Note como ele o usou; Raito era brilhante, é uma pena que não tenha escrito o nome do seu inimigo, e, ao que parece, ele tinha mais de um pedaço do Death Note nesse relógio - disse o Shinigami , ao perceber que Misa olhava aquele fragmento de papel escondido no estranho relógio que Raito sempre levava consigo; fragmento do qual Near nunca suspeitou._

 _\- Exatamente - Misa arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta dessa resposta de Ryuk. Ela levantou-se imediatamente do chão e aproximou-se de Ryuk, olhando-o fixamente._

 _Olhando para o papel, Misa salientou mentalmente as palavras de Ryuk: "seu inimigo"... seu inimigo, seu inimigo..._

 _\- Near - sussurrou ela, ao lembrar-se das conversas de Mogi ao telefone, naquela manhã._

 _\- Você o... conhece ? - perguntou ela, enxugando as lágrimas._

 _\- Sim, é ele quem está com o meu Death Note e o de Rem - escutar aquela afirmação era quase como ir ao próprio paraíso; ela recostou a cabeça sobre o peito do Shinigami, e, ao virar-se para vê-lo, ele tinha um sorriso enorme e dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes... sabia o que Misa estava pensando._

 _\- E... o que você está planejando ? - perguntou ele, ao ver a jovem com um olhar analisador. Os olhos dela, vermelhos de tanto chorar, pousaram-se, com expressão suplicante, sobre os olhos vermelhos de Ryuk._

 _\- Isso significa que você vai me ajudar ? - Ryuk sorriu-lhe abertamente, os humanos eram realmente interessantes, e principalmente quando se tratava de vingança. Aceitara ajudar Misa porque, embora quisesse negar, tanto Raito quanto Misa tinham se tornado parte da sua vida, e embora soubesse de antemão que adicionaria Raito ao seu Death Note, nada o impedia de ainda estar no mundo dos humanos e cobrar o favor a quem fizera com que sua vida passasse de enfadonha para bastante interessante._

 _Com aquele sorriso malévolo de Ryuk, Misa teve margem para poder saborear o doce néctar da vingança; seu primeiro impulso foi pedir a Ryuk para que escrevesse o nome de Near. No entando, aquilo parecia tão fácil que não dava mérito à devida vingança pelo ato , então, querer matá-lo da forma mais horrenda possível, mas só contava com um papelzinho que mal era suficiente para um nome e uma data; em outras palavras, as possibilidades de detalhá-la eram nulas. Seus pensamentos voltaram a ser interrompidos quando a enfermeira com quem havia falado há poucos minutos entrou abruptamente no banheiro das mulheres._

 _\- Senhorita Amane..._

 _\- Senhora Yagami - Misa corrigiu-a calmamente, enquanto escondia o papel no decote do seu vestido preto._

 _\- Acabaram de me informar que Kira localiza-se no salão do velório. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la a levar essas coisas para o seu carro - ambas recolheram todas as embalagens que estavam na roupa velha de Raito, e então Misa começou a caminhar até a Capela do Velório. A cada instante que caminhava, em vez de chorar por seu amado, esbofeteava-se mentalmente e mudava o modo de pensar sobre como matar Near; ao passo que Ryuk, sentado como co-piloto, observava a jovem, com suas fases contínuas de choro e de segurar as lágrimas. Ainda faltavam vinte ruas para chegarem ao velório quando tanto Misa quanto Ryuk ficaram subitamente impressionados: os carros estavam estacionados na rua, centenas de pessoas passavam caminhando, todas vestidas de preto, muitas com pôsteres de Kira, outras com pôsteres e cartazes com o nome de Raito Yagami, mulheres chorando, homens com medo por já não terem a proteção de Kira, muitos outros apenas caminhando, de luto; em suma, tudo estava abarrotado._

 _\- Como as pessoas ficam sabendo rapidamente dos acontecimentos - comentou Ryuk, ao ver a imensa quantidade de pessoas - Provavelmente todo o mundo vai ficar sabendo da morte de Raito - Misa virou-se para olhar à sua esquerda, várias câmeras de vídeo passaram junto ao seu carro. A morte de Kira era notícia internacional. Milhões de pessoas estariam cientes do seu velório e do seu enterro... ela começou a sentir-se um pouco menos sozinha neste mundo; havia muitíssimas pessoas que compartilhavam o seu sofrimento. Claro, não tanto quanto o sofrimento dela._

 _\- Misa, vamos descer do carro ?_

 _\- Não, primeiro eu preciso que você me ajude a eliminar Near - o seu tom de voz começou a soar decisivo, potente, como, em sua alma, começa a sentir rancor. Abriu o porta-luvas do seu carro, onde havia uma agenda, arrancou a folha correspondente à data atual, que era 29 de janeiro de 2013, e começou a escrever. Ryuk olhava-a, intrigado. Escrever um bilhete que não fosse no fragmento do Death Note não contribuía em nada para a vingança. A loira analisou cada letra que escrevia, cada palavra correta, como Kira faria... ela terminou de escrever e entregou o papel a Ryuk._

 _\- Leia - em poucas palavras, Ryuk compreendeu a intenção da loira; Misa tinha escrito um dos piores medos e aflições do ser humano: saber a hora da sua morte e não poder fazer nada a respeito._

 _\- Ele não vai acreditar nesta carta, todos sabem que Raito morreu - disse Ryuk, o que a fez esboçar um sorriso que, longe de ser gentil, era sobretudo o mesmo sorriso exibido por Raito ao elaborar planos, um sorriso perverso._

 _\- A enfermeira com quem eu me encontrei me disse que ele chegou ao hospital acompanhado apenas por um agente de polícia. Near não o viu morrer. Misa-Misa se fez entender ?_

 _\- Com isto, o jogo acabou - respondeu ele, rindo e recitando as mesmas palavras que Near dissera a Raito depois de ser descoberto; instantaneamente, Misa tirou-lhe o bilhete das mãos..._

 _\- Adorei o que você acabou de dizer, complementa o meu bilhete... - ela colocou o bilhete em um envelope próximo que ela tinha e o pôs novamente no porta-luvas do seu veículo - Rykuk, a hora que eu escrevi na carta é a hora em que Raito vai ser enterrado, amanhã. Quando nós estivermos lá e eu assentir duas vezes com a cabeça, será o sinal para que você venha até o meu carro, pegue a carta e entregue-a a Near, um minuto antes da hora indicada._

 _\- Isso está ficando interessante... mais alguma coisa, Misa ?_

 _\- Sim ! Eu preciso de um último favor._

 _\- Que é..._

 _\- Até onde eu sei, não existe nenhuma regra que impeça um Shinigami de escrever em um caderno de um Death Note diferente do seu, não é mesmo ?_

 _\- Errr, sim._

 _\- Ótimo, eu não posso escrever o nome de Near porque não sei o seu verdadeiro nome e nem conheço o seu rosto, mas você, sim; já que ele não tem nenhuma intenção de me matar, você, matando-o, não irá sacrificar a sua vida, além disso recuperará o Death Note e o de Rem._

 _\- Aparentemente, você sabe muito sobre o Death Note - disse Ryuk, enquanto escrevia, intrigado, já que fazia menos de uma hora que Misa tinha recuperado todas as suas memórias._

 _\- Rem fez com que eu aprendesse; mais uma coisa, depois de ele ler a carta, assegure-se de se livrar dela, para que não haja evidência._

 _\- Não deixarei que lhe descubram._

 _\- É bom saber que os Shinigamis têm coração - Misa inclinou-se até Ryuk e beijou-lhe o rosto, o que fez com que ele, envergonhado, desaparecesse._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

O dia do enterro foi um verdadeiro escândalo. O alcance internacional que representou a morte de Kira era eminente. O mundo tingiu-se literalmente de negro; milhões de pessoas andavam de luto, e todos os meios de comunicação não paravam de exibir a biografia de Raito Yagami e do seu alcance como Kira. Transmitiam-se repetidamente as imagens de pessoas que tinham cometido crimes contra a humanidade, os quais Kira tinha assassinado. Os noticiários mostravam tabelas de queda da criminalidade nos últimos seis anos, desde o aparecimento de Kira. Não havia emissora que não transmitisse algo a respeito de Raito. Fotos dele apareceram nos grandes outdoors de um dia para o outro. Era um espetáculo que teria deixado Raito enlouquecido; até mesmo as igrejas estavam repletas de pessoas , rezando pelo Deus que deixava este mundo. E, para completar, o aeroporto do Japão teve que suspender os seus vôos nesse dia, pois, devido à grande estagnação de vôos, o limite de viagens tinha quadruplicado e havia saturado as companhias aéreas, milhões de pessoas tinham pedido para viajar, para estarem presentes no enterro do grande Raito Yagami. Nunca era demais mencionar que a cidade de Kanto tornou-se um verdadeiro caos, várias empresas suspenderam os seus negócios naquele dia em respeito a Kira, centenas de pessoas deixaram os seus empregos, milhares de veículos dirigiam-se ao cemitério em que Raito seria enterrado, e milhões de redes sociais expandiam a notícia sobre aquele acontecimento. Kira tinha revolucionado o mundo, e sua marca não ficaria impressa apenas naquele dia, mas sim o transcenderia, como um dos maiores acontecimentos da História mundial.

No mais luxuoso cemitério do Japão, Misa ocupava o centro das atenções de muitíssimas câmeras e repórteres, enquanto muitos outros focavam-se em detalhar o caixão de mármore no qual Raito fora colocado, e no Panteão luxuoso que fora designado para Kira. Sua placa reluzente em ouro brilhava acima de todas as decorações do lugar. Algumas outras câmeras e meios de comunicação visual focavam-se nos milhões de pessoas vestidas de preto e com flores que eram colocadas ao redor do Panteão. O lugar transbordava de pessoas, e, apesar de já não haver espaço o suficiente dentro do vasto campo que tinha o cemitério, as pessoas do lado de fora, congestionando ruas, estavam paradas escutando através dos alto-falantes que tinham sido postos fora do cemitério. A intercessão que o padre fazia por Kira com grande sentimento, assumindo inclusive para o sacerdote a possibilidade de ser excomungado, por louvar e amenizar a missa daquele que era um dos maiores assassinos da História. No entanto, as pessoas sempre o distinguiriam como a justiça do mundo, que não deixara que o mal vencesse, que defendia os fracos, que queria criar o mundo perfeito, onde não houvesse maldade. Kira era a esperança de todos, e era obrigação de prestar as suas honras a quem merecia ser honrado.

Fortes enjôos atacavam Misa a toda hora, as câmeras, a multidão, ao ver o seu amado jazendo no caixão, tudo aquilo afetava sobremaneira o seu ser. Ela baixou a cabeça, enquanto tentava evitar gritar, agarrar-se ao caixão e pedir a Ryuk para que a matasse naquele mesmo instante. Mas tal idéia era absurda; ela não podia dar-se ao luxo de enlouquecer, e muito menos agora que devia ser forte, pelos dois. Calculou aproximadamente vinte minutos antes da hora indicada para a morte do albino. Assentiu duas vezes em frente a Ryuk, que olhava, pasmo, o poder de Kira; ao se virar e ver Misa pela última vez, deu-se conta de que jamais voltaria a encontrá-la; a hora de ir embora havia chegado. E nunca pensou que jamais fosse encontrar duas pessoas tão diferentes dele e de cada um dos outros. Caminhou até ela, que agora não devia estar vendo-o, por causa das pessoas ao seu redor.

\- Misa... vou cumprir com o que eu prometi - disse ele, colocando um joelho no chão, para ficar da altura de Misa, que estava sentada.

\- Você vai vê-lo ? - perguntou Misa, sem se importar com quem a tivesse escutando.

\- Por mais tempo do que você imagina.

\- Ao lado do envelope você irá encontrar um medalhão em forma de coração, leve-o.

Ryuk assentiu, embora duvidasse que, ao chegar, Raito se lembrasse dela, era preciso mais do que um simples medalhão para que um Shinigami pudesse ter memórias da sua vida passada. Abriu as suas asas e, antes de ir, viu, do céu, a cidade de Kanto, no Japão, que contrastava ao máximo ao notar metade da cidade vazia e a outra metade reunida para despedir-se de Raito Yagami.

\- Ora, Raito Yagami, as conseqüências que você assumiu por usar o Death Note valeram a pena.

Seguiu sua rota em direção ao centro da SPK; passou por cada uma das portas e por cada uma das medidas de segurança até chegar a uma sala de estar na qual estavam os membros da SNK, todos com a vista voltada para a grande TV que ocupava um terço da parede da sala, cada agente com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, falando entre si do luxo que se davam por terem resolvido o caso. Ninguém percebeu a presença de Ryuk, que emergia por trás, exceto Near.

\- Boa tarde, Ryuk, é bom ver você novamente por aqui - disse Near, sem afastar a vista da montagem do brinquedo que ele fazia como uma réplica exata do Panteão de Kira, que estava sendo mostrado pela TV. Todos instantaneamente viraram-se para vê-lo.

\- É bom vê-lo também, você tem algumas maçãs ?

\- Vou ordenar para que as tragam; a propósito, eu preciso falar com você.

\- Eu também... mas a sós - Near ficou um pouco intrigado com a situação, mas aceitou, já que era ele quem portava agora os Death Note. Com certeza Ryuk queria conversar com ele sobre aquilo; pediu a todos os seus subordinados para que os deixassem a sós, havia também outras salas de operações nas quais se podia ver o enterro de Raito. Esperaram pelas maçãs, e uma vez que Ryuk as obtivera, ambos ficaram a sós na sala.

\- Sobre o que você queria falar comigo ? - Ryuk virou-se para ver o relógio da parede que estava pendurado do seu lado direito. Um enorme sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto ao ver a hora: 5:43.

\- Não pense que vou lhe dar os Death Note, a SPK prefere tê-las como medida de segurança; não quero ofender, Ryuk, mas duvidados que eles sejam entregues a mais alguém.

\- Não é preciso que você os dê a mim; mas eu, sim, tenho que dar isto a você - Near olhou para o envelope branco que tinha a sua letra escrita de forma gótica. Abriu-o cuidadosamente, a cada palavra que ia lendo, o seu rosto mostrava-se cada vez mais assustado e confuso. Ryuk soltou uma gargalhada, o conteúdo deixou Near em estado de choque:

"Near: ninguém se dá ao luxo de tentar matar ao Deus do Novo Mundo. É uma pena que você não vá contemplar a minha glória, o meu Mundo Perfeito começa com a sua morte. Verei você do meu céu em seu inferno... 29 de janeiro, 5:45 da tarde. Agora sim, o jogo acabou".

A primeira reação dele foi olhar para o relógio: 5:44. Em questão de segundos, sua mente começou a analisar, tudo, mas, principalmente, a questionar tudo...

"Raito não pode ter escrito isso, ou pode ? Se sim, quando ? Por que esta data ?..."

\- Não pode ter sido antes de nos conhecermos, ele teria me matado há tempos, e, depois da sua confissão, ele morreu... este bilhete não pode ser real - ele não terminou de analisar sem que antes Ryuk rebatesse o que ele acabara de mencionar...

\- Near... por acaso você viu Raito morrer depois da confissão dele, ou perdeu-o de vista depois que a ambulância o levou ?... - os olhos do Shinigami brilhavam de felicidade, a expressão atônita de Near não tinha preço. "Uma verdade a respeito dos humanos é que eles são muito presunçosos". Imediatamente Near virou-se para observar Ryuk, que lhe apontou para a tela da TV. Raito Yagami estava começando a ser sepultado.

\- Adeus, Nate River - Near sentiu uma respiração aguda no peito, sua respiração ficou sufocada, seu coração estava oprimido e sua mente ainda confusa... uma rápida pergunta passou pela sua mente... Raito Yagami estava morto, ou o que estava vendo era uma farsa ? O albino sentiu o coração parar abruptamente para depois fechar os olhos e deixar-se desabar em frente à TV, caindo por cima da réplica da sepultura de brinquedo que ele tinha montado. Ryuk terminou de contemplar a cena, pegou o astuto bilhete de Misa e colocou-o dentro do seu Death Note, caminhou para tirar os dois Death Note do cofre que estavam sendo mantidos na central de segurança da SPK, e, de passagem, procurar outra maçã.

Levantou vôo novamente, sua estadia aqui na Terra tinha acabado, e, ao invés de se lamentar, estava grato por ter desfrutado em observar os humanos, socializar com eles e até mesmo ter feito amizade com dois deles. Na verdade, esta última parte o deixava ainda sorridente, já que agora, no mundo dos Shinigamis, encontraria uma pessoa conhecida e muito amiga sua...; agora que se lembrara, tocou o pescoço para certificar-se da incumbência que Misa tinha lhe , o medalhão ia pendurado, o qual, ao contato do Shinigami, abriu-se mostrando uma foto de Raito e Misa. Imediatamente uma idéia veio-lhe à mente. Ele voltou ao funeral, que estava prestes a terminar. Ele dirigiu-se a Misa, que olhava, distraída, para o Panteão fechado.

\- Ele está morto - um leve sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios da loira.

\- Eu lhe agradeço, Ryuk - disse ela, em um sussurro, enquanto continuava a olhar para o Panteão, com um olhar inexpressivo.

\- Não me agradeça ainda - Ryuk segurou vários dos cabelos dourados da jovem, e, com as suas garras afiadas, cortou-os. Misa tirou a vista no mesmo instante para fixá-la no Shinigami, tentando pedir uma explicação, deixando todos os pensamentos sobre Raito para trás.

\- Eu preciso disso para que você se lembre - para um Shinigami, era absolutamente proibido comunicar os humanos com o Reino Shinigami, mas se já havia quebrado a regra de roubar Death Note de outras pessoas e de ajudar seres humanos a matar, por que não abrir uma exceção à regra mais uma vez ?

\- Obrigada, Ryuk, adeus - sussurrou Misa, feliz; no entanto, as palavras do Shinigami deixaram-na ainda mais esperançosa...

\- Prefiro um até logo - Ryuk riu para si mesmo, agora que tinha estado tanto tempo no mundo real, não parecia uma má idéia vir com mais freqüência, além do mais, não conseguia ficar longe das suas deliciosas maçãs, isso sem falar na curiosidade que o estava matando sobre começar a presenciar a reação das pessoas após saberem quem tinha sido Kira.

* * *

Um relâmpago tirou-a dos seus pensamentos, as grandes gotas de água contidas na janela tornavam-se cada vez maiores, assim como o aumento das suas lágrimas. Hoje, 28 de fevereiro, aniversário do seu amado Raito, e quando completava um mês da sua morte. Virou-se para ver o céu escuro, e enquanto submergia-se em pensamentos quase masoquistas, nos quais Raito voltava a abraçá-la de novo, sentiu uma mão tocar suavemente a sua barriga saliente. Dirigiu o seu olhar para Sayu, que estava em sua cadeira de rodas, presenteando-a com um reconfortante sorriso. O coração dela derretia-se só de pensar que uma parte de Raito estava dentro dela, ainda tinha uma razão para viver, e enquanto aquele bebezinho estivesse ao seu lado, ela deixaria a contemplação da morte de lado. Devolveu o sorriso a Sayu, e as duas jovens caminharam até o cemitério, o qual certamente estaria lotado por hoje ser o aniversário do seu amado Raito.

Durante a viagem, um fugaz pensamento cruzou a sua mente:

"Será que Misa é sempre inoportuna ? Misa-Misa tinha que fazer isso... meu amado Kira, perdoe-me por não ter lhe contado em vida..."

Hoje, antes de visitar Sayu e a mãe de Raito, Misa deixou aproximadamente duas dezenas de maçãs na sala de jantar do seu apartamento, junto a um envelope médico, com um bilhete que dizia: "Você já sabe para quem é este ultra-som...".

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu tentei ser o mais fiel (como lhes disse antes) aos personagens, me baseei apenas nos 37 capítulos, por isso qualquer contexto fora de lugar (referente aos filmes) carece de fundamento.

BTW: muito obrigada por ler a minha versão do episódio que considerei para todos aqueles que estavam do lado de Kira. Como vocês já sabem, todas as fics são suscetíveis a melhoras, por isso podem deixar reviews para qualquer coisa: modificação, correção, se quiserem me maltratar, me elogiar, me engrandecer, me amar (brincadeira)... o que quer que seja... ali está o botãozinho para a review :D. E, finalmente, agradeço-lhes novamente por lerem parte do meu grande mundo de idéias !

Uma última nota: o horário que publiquei a fic foi entre a meia-noite e as 11:59 da manhã do dia 28 de fevereiro (horário da Guatemala).

* * *

 **N/T:** E, a seguir, o epílogo.


	3. Epílogo

**N/A:** Em homenagem ao meu aniversário e ao meu anime favorito... 1000 palavras exatas (sem contar as notas do autor), escrita como one shot ou epílogo da minha obra "Porque Você foi o Deus do Novo Mundo" (homenagem ao aniversário de Raito).

 **Disclaimer:** Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Ele não soube quando nem porque, mas encontrava-se olhando para o mundo dos humanos através daquele imenso portal; o mundo que uma vez tinha estado sob o seu poder, que uma vez ele controlara. Mas essa não era a verdadeira razão do assombro do Shinigami ao perceber como estava agindo; o verdadeiro desconcerto era que, ao invés de olhar para a repercussão de Kira em todo o mundo, estava observando uma loira baixinha dormindo de lado por causa da sua barriga volumosa de seis meses de gravidez. Um riso tênue abafou os seus pensamentos.

\- Outra vez olhando para Misa ?

\- Você não estava jogando pôquer ?

\- Me entediei... além do mais, queria saber o que você estava fazendo...

\- Não apenas no mundo dos humanos eu lhe parecia interessante, acho que aqui eu também pareço... ora, Ryuk, acho que você se acostumou comigo - Raito bufou com desdém, ao perceber que Ryuk tinha começado a observar a quem ele estava vigiando.

\- Não seja assim, Raito, caso você não saiba, você é o único Shinigami que se lembra da sua vida humana.

\- Eu sei - Raito cruzou os braços enquanto virava-se para ver o grupo de Shinigamis que encontrava-se ao longe - Falam apenas idiotices, ninguém tem consciência alguma de ter estado neste mundo.

\- Nem mesmo eu sei como vim - disse Ryuk, enquanto via que Misa tinha dificuldades para dormir calmamente.

\- Então por que você o fez ? Por que você fez com que eu me lembrasse ? - Raito ficou diante de Ryuk, que foi obrigado a afastar o olhar do mundo humano.

\- Acho que eu queria conferir se era verdade que um Shinigami podia se lembrar de sua vida como humano, você foi como a minha experiência, se quiser ver desse modo.

\- Não terá sido por outra razão ? - Raito tirou do bolso de sua jaqueta negra o medalhão de ouro que continha uma mecha de cabelos dourados e uma foto de Misa e dele.

Ryuk riu perturbadoramente; o típico sorriso de Ryuk, bastante conhecido por Raito, confirmou a resposta: nenhuma das razões levantadas era a verdadeira razão.

\- Dar-lhe o medalhão foi apenas um favor que eu devia a ela.

\- E imagino que os ultra-sons que você me manda também são favores que deve a ela...

\- De certo modo, sim... embora eu não possa mais ter contato algum com os seres humanos, ela continua a me deixar maçãs, e eu só trago o que ela deixa para você.

\- Então me diga, Ryuk, qual foi a razão pela qual você fez com que eu me lembrasse ?

\- Raito, eu o fiz se lembrar para que você soubesse como terminava a sua história; como ela tinha lhe vingado.

\- Misa... - sussurrou Raito, virando-se para a esquerda para olhar para a loira, que imediatamente acordou daquele sonho enquanto virava-se olhando para os lados, sentindo que não estava sozinha; com extremo cansaço, Misa voltou a se deitar na cama, enquanto ambos os shinigamis, expectantes, viam como ela, ainda intrigada com a sensação que sentia, voltou a fechar os olhos, não sem antes suspirar o nome de Raito. Ele esboçou um sorriso, essa era outra das poucas vezes em que Misa conseguia sentir a sua presença; por sua vez, Ryuk, lembrando porque tinha ajudado Misa, começou a rir agitadamente, fazendo com que Raito se aborrecesse, por atrapalhar a sua atenção naquele acontecimento pouco freqüente.

\- Sabe, Raito, sempre achei interessante nos humanos tudo o que eles podiam chegar a fazer pelo poder... os humanos podem matar os da sua própria espécie pelo poder...

\- Por que você está me dizendo coisas que eu já sei, Ryuk ? - os olhos vermelhos de Raito brilharam de irritação.

\- Você já vai ver, Raito, vê-la me lembra o quão longe chega outra das aspirações dos humanos.

\- Do que você está falando ? - a mudança de assunto desconcertou Raito, que olhava para Ryuk, rindo, olhando-o fixamente.

\- Até onde os humanos são capazes de chegar por amor - Raito virou-se imediatamente para o portal; enquanto isso, Ryuk ria por dentro para não arruinar a cena de Raito, deslumbrado, olhando para Misa, que agora esboçava um sorriso enquanto dormia. Ao ver que Raito voltava a se concentrar no que estivera fazendo há poucos instantes, preferiu ir embora.

\- Os humanos também são capazes de matar por amor... - Raito disse essas palavras para si mesmo, uma vez que Ryuk tinha partido; deixando-o distraído em meio aos seus pensamentos, sentando em frente ao portal olhando para Misa, enquanto tirava do medalhão o bilhete que Ryuk lhe entregara, no qual ela dirigia-se a Near, advertindo-o sobre a hora da sua morte, e o embuste de fazê-lo acreditar que Kira continuava vivo. Raito releu o bilhete e esboçou um sorriso, aquela fora uma das maiores vinganças que ele poderia ter planejado.

A cada vez que ele olhava o portal, um sentimento de satisfação invadia o seu ser ao olhar para aquela jovem loira e a sua grande façanha; ao pensar nela, ele lembrava-se que Misa tinha sido a única pessoa que tinha sido a única pessoa que sempre lhe foi fiel, que estivera disposta a morrer por ele, a única pessoa a qual ele havia confiado plenamente por causa da total entrega que ela lhe fazia, e a única pessoa que não tinha lhe falhado. Agora tinha certeza de que Misa não fora um erro nos seus planos, mas sim uma aliada em sua missão. Logo aquele portal tornou-se um costume para Raito, desde o momento em que a falta de calor humano começou a se fazer notar em seu mundo, assim como a necessidade de lembrar que havia alguém que sempre estivera ao seu lado... alguém que o adorava, que o idolatrava, que o amava e que continuava a amá-lo.

O tempo passava voando no mundo dos Shinigamis, tanto que perdia-se a noção dele e do que era feito durante o desalentador passar dos dias, semanas e meses... mas sempre havia alguém que acabava observando as ações dos outros, e os seus olhos vermelhos não deixavam de demonstrar total satisfação por aquele Shinigami...

\- Tome cuidado, Raito, dois Shinigamis já morreram por causa dela...

* * *

 **N/A:** Aqui está o meu perfeito presente de aniversário (BTW, espero não ter arruinado a fic) ! Para aqueles que a estão lendo como uma nova história, a vingança de Misa encontra-se na fic que eu mencionei anteriormente. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, qualquer sugestão ou comentário, eu ficarei agradecida, pressionem o botão abaixo (especialmente se tiver entendido mesmo não lendo a outra fic). Obrigada ! Sayonara...

* * *

 **N/T:** Epílogo traduzido, e aqui está, agora finalizada, a minha primeira tradução de Death Note. Como a autora disse, este capítulo tanto está nesta fic como epílogo, e também está escrito como uma fic independente. E eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

 **N/T 2:** Eu fiquei em dúvida sobre pedir ou não pedir a autorização para traduzir esta fic, porque não ignoro que, no fandom de Death Note, tem muita gente que não suporta, ou mesmo odeia, a personagem Misa Amane (o que,evidentemente, não é o meu caso, ou esta fic não estaria entre as minhas traduções). Mas quando li o capítulo 2... eu TINHA que pedir essa autorização. Assim como a autora, eu não morro de amores pelo Near, muito longe disso - se algum dia eu fizer uma lista de personagens de anime/mangá que odeio, o Near vai entrar fácil, fácil, nela - , e ler o que aconteceu com ele no capítulo 2 NÃO TEVE PREÇO.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
